<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa V3 Side: Kimetsu no Yaiba by KMary_Meariku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624691">Danganronpa V3 Side: Kimetsu no Yaiba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMary_Meariku/pseuds/KMary_Meariku'>KMary_Meariku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what to tag here, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Despair Shirogane Tsumugi but a little lol, Tsumugi cosplayed Giyuu Tomioka, Tsumugi is scared of Gyoumei, Warning: Enoshima Junko, gundham's hamsters are fulling around, i ship korekiyo and maki, kaede devours humans, kaede turns into a demon, maki and sanemi fight, makoto and hajime aren't the main characters, tanjiro meets several v3 casts, the v3 cast are scared of kaburamaru lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMary_Meariku/pseuds/KMary_Meariku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatsuma Zenitsu/Hashibira Inosuke/Kamado Tanjirou, Akamatsu Kaede/Kochou Shinobu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Iguro Obanai, Harukawa Maki/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hashibira Inosuke/Saihara Shuichi, Iguro Obanai/Kanroji Mitsuri, Kamado Tanjirou/Dangan Ronpa V3 Casts, Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu, Kuwata Leon/Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki/Kanroji Mitsuri, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Iguro Obanai, Shirogane Tsumugi/Himejima Gyoumei, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tomioka Giyuu, Tomioka Giyuu/Kuwata Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa V3 Side: Kimetsu no Yaiba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the afternoon in Hope's Peak Academy. The students are still desparated and under supervising of Enoshima Junko. However, the principal isn't Monokuma today, but Junko instead. As they coincidently talked about "slayers", Junko called everyone gather as she recieved the same letter yesterday.</p><p>Junko decided to erase the desparation from them, and jumps out in front of the students. She just walks on the podium as she let the students in a random classroom.</p><p>"Attention! You knew who I am, so let's read out this letter!"</p><p>As Junko told them to focus, they instantly quiet, but except Kokichi. He spended himself listening to music with his headphone, as he fermented the class by his cringey moves. Shuichi told him to shut up, and they together pay attention.</p><p>"Well, I recieved this letter from yesterday. Nothing too nagged to recognize that it was very old and historic, but I want some knowledges about the Taishou period. Please?"</p><p>No one knew it. There wasn't any Ultimate Historian here.</p><p>"I thought it was an old period of Japan?" - Kaede thought.</p><p>As the student don't know about the reason Junko talked about Taishou, Kokichi once again speaks out:</p><p>"Do you know animes? When I heard about Taishou, I associated to Demon Slayer. A famous, very famous anime." said Kokichi.</p><p>"How did you become a weeb-?" asked Kaede.</p><p>Unfinished her sentence, Junko immediately congrats Kokichi:</p><p>"Y~up! That's exactly right! As you didn't want to confront despair, I gave you a 5-star resort to that special space, and you can freely meet Kamado Tanjirou-kun!"</p><p>"W-Who was Kamado Tanjirou? I-I just know...Kamaboko Gonpachirou."- Shuichi replies.</p><p>The whole class laugh at him.</p><p>"Hahaha! That was the boar head's nickname for him! You're so silly, detective boy!" - said Miu.</p><p>"I thought you were excited for the trip! You wanted to know more about the characters?" - Kaede smiles towards him.</p><p>"U-Um, yeah so..." - He blushes.</p><p>"Unfortunately, you can't join this trip by your choice, but I'll choose four random students for this special trip! Is that...fine?" - Junko announces.</p><p>Gonta aggressively raises his hand and says:</p><p>"Whatever, it's fine! Gonta also not enjoys that trip too much!"</p><p>"You sure about that? Magic is real if you come to that place, ahhhh..." - Himiko seems expected to go."</p><p>"No! I won't let Maki Roll fall in danger! I refuse! I gonna refuse!" - shouted Kaito.</p><p>Junko is speechless, but she has chosen the 4 students.</p><p>"Ok, just know they are extremely overrated and the mastermind, with two special guests! And yeah, they are Shuichi, Kaede, Kokichi and Tsumugi in order, and the guests are Maki and Korekiyo!"</p><p>"Korekiyo, bless you. You are so underrated but Enoshima-san chose you as the guest."-said Kaede.</p><p>"Nothing important. My sister's soul must "shattered" at there."</p><p>Then, with some of her magical power bullshit and Himiko's cooperation, they create a portal that leads to the KNY event. The others don't believe in their eyes, but Himiko admires it as she believed magic was real. Junko extends the portal, and a landscape of a hill appears, same as the place where has ben said in the letter. After read it once again, she realized that it was Tanjirou's letter. No wonder how he sent the letter from there to the school, Junko and the students give them essential stuffs.</p><p>"Tsumugi! Don't forgot to bring my new invention with you!" - Miu calls Tsumugi.</p><p>"What's this? Pornography related?" - Confused Tsumugi.</p><p>"You silly head! It was your dryer for drying clothes, cause I ensured that the previous era wouldn't have those technique systems."</p><p>"Oh! Thanks a lot!"</p><p>The chosen students step through the portal and going to enjoy the trip, but they won't forgot to say goodbye. The portal gradually close until it being sealed.</p><p>~</p><p>The students finally arrive. Tsumugi, Kokichi and Kaede unconscious for a while, but Shuichi, Maki and Korekiyo feel lively when they perceive the cool atmosphere of the historic landscape.</p><p>"Wow, what a unique place. The Taishou era must be a little modern." - said Maki.</p><p>"Uh, did we arrived yet?" - Tsumugi, Kokichi and Kaede.</p><p>Maki and Shuichi tell them awake and lift them up. Meanwhile, when Korekiyo decides to take a walk, he saw the trio who they will have purpose to see. He tries to get closer, but the firstly chance won't let him do. He then runs soundlessly and recounts to Shuichi:</p><p>"Hey, I saw the trio who we will see from the letter! They must be, because the boy in the letter are the same as the boy who has the red hair!"</p><p>"Can he possibly him? I-" - Tsumugi isn't finished her sentence, she instantly saw a girl with a bamboo on her mouth. She then recognised that Nezuko is going to welcome them, while that, Kaede and Kokichi are finally conscious.</p><p>"Hey, who is that quirky girl- AHHH NEZUKOOOO NESHESHEEEEE!!!!" - Kokichi shouts out when he saw Nezuko stepping toward.</p><p>"I woke up already....Wait WHAT? Nezuko? Who is Nezuko?" - Confused Kaede. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>